1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for smoothing out caulk, sealants, and other like materials used, for example, in the construction industry.
2. Background Art
Many different approaches have been used for smoothing out caulk and other like materials. These include using a wet finger, sponge, rag, and even plastic trowels. While any of these may be acceptable in a given situation, none works well in a variety of situations. Therefore, a need exists for a caulk device that is simple, efficient, and versatile over a wide range of materials.
In addition to the problem of finishing the caulk after it is applied, another issue that needs to be addressed is opening a tube of caulk. Utility knives utilizing razor blades, pocket knives, and a variety of other cutting devices may be used in the field to cut the tip off a tube of caulk. Depending on the type of cutter used, its sharpness, and even the skill of the user, the caulk tube, at best, may not be cut correctly to facilitate application of a properly sized bead of caulk. At worst, using razor blades or other exposed cutting edges may lead to injury. Therefore, a need exists to provide a safe and effective mechanism for cutting off the end of a caulk tube.